


Fun in the shower

by Hulahoops



Category: Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware
Genre: Cute, M/M, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, autistic characters, no minors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: Gordon gets some love from his two favorite men.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Fun in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> No minors and hope you enjoy reading this

Gordon couldn't help it he loved taking showers with his two favorite boys. Tommy had his head resting on his back,letting the warm water wash over him.

Scrubbing the shorter man's hair in concentration while benry just stared at him with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Gordo what are you doing?"

"Dude im scrubbing your hair"

The man let out a low sigh as pressed closer, leaning his head on Gordons hairy chest buring his face in it.

He was being sandwiched by these men, this is when he felt Tommy's dick press against his back.  
He looks over his shoulder at Tommy and just gets raised eyebrows in return.

Well he sees how this showers going, not that he's complaining.

"Hey benben if your going to keep your head there maybe you should entertain me"

"Huh? Gordo want...suck?"

"Yea big boy Gordon want his tits sucked"

Benry obliged immediately pinching and sucking his tits, leaving bite marks every time he bit down. And he heard tommy giggling as he wrapped his arms around him and started thigh fucking.

Gordon couldn't take it, he thinks they probably need to sit down before one of collapses. His eyes rolling as he grits his teeth and grips onto benry like it's his life's anchor.

"Ok we-we have to sit down, Jesus Christ , oh fuck"

They slowly slid down onto the bottem Of the shower, benry fat dick pressed against his cunt and he just moans into Gordons face pretty much laying against him. 

The heat of the shower turning his very pale white skin pink. Tommy is watching over his shoulder and playing with Gordons chub.

"G-gordoooon w-we c-c-could get you p-pregnant, we c-c-could breeed you"

"Yea you both could huh, and who says I wouldn't want it"

"Yo bro your pussys, um, drooling see it needs us please. Can we have pussy please?"

Gordon couldn't very well deny such polite men now could he.

"Do you two think you could both fit in me at once?"

The response was very excited nods and Gordon couldnt help but laugh.

He backed up to sit in Tommy's lap and sank down, oh fuck he the sensation of being entered. His cock was a good width and long like him, benry thought that Gordon could use a little encouragement and began pushing him down on the cock.

"Ooh fuck benry aaah! Aah!"

He pushed him down six inches, making sure that his ass was seated right on Tommy's lap. Their hands where on each other and so where their mouth as they made out over Gordons shoulder. 

Gordon could only hang on to benrys soft but muscular shoulders his legs shacking as he creamed on Tommy's dick. The shorter man broke apart to stare at Gordons disheveled state, already looking fucked stupid. 

Then he thought that what he want was to get his dick in him, tommy spread Gordons legs open wider with a big smile happy to share the space.  
He lined his dick up and decided he should ask Gordon first.

"May I ?"

Gordon gave him such a sweet smile and his eyes where such a pretty brown that Benry could get so lost In them, and that what he did moving to be nose to nose with the other man.

They kissed softly and deeply, tongues connecting under the water falling down onto them.

Tommy groaned as he watched, his dick twitching inside the sopping wet pussy. He was pulling and twisting at Gordon nipples,pinching them hard enough to make groan into benrys mouth. He couldn't help but whine for them to hurry up.

Gordon spread himself open to try give benrys dick more room to fit, benry decided he wanted to rub himself on his clit first sliding himself up and down it.

"You like that Gordy? Ah ah yea I bet haha"

"Fuck man, j-just stick it in me!"

"G-g-gordoon say p-please c-cum in me"

"Yea say that"

Fine! Could you both please cum in me, benry could you pleeease shove your cock in me?"

"Please? Say please?"

"Please and thank you with ah! fuck. With a little cherry on top"

"Mmm ok"

He lined himself up and pushed his fat head in, oh fuck that felt good he let out a goofy laugh the smell of sex having filled the room.

Gordon could feel the stretch so much.

"Oh god benry! Benry, tommy oh my god! Fuck push it deeper please! Ah! Ah AH! Oh, oh god almost there"

He could feel them both deep in him, his legs shacking as he held on. His hair wet and curly had lain itself across benrys back.

Benry thrust himself the rest of the way in Gordons pussy and moaned loudly at the wet tight heat.  
They slid down so that Gordon could lay against tommy and benry pressed himself hard against him.

Tommy gave a few experimental thrusts and decided they where good to go, he sucked on Gordons neck leaving Hickey's down it.

"B-b-benry you c-c-can thrruust now, it ok baby, go o-o-on"

He proceeded to pull almost all the way out and then thrusted his whole cock back into Gordon cunt, his balls slapping the a wet smack.

He arched his back hard, his mouth open.

Tommy thrust back into him, feeling benrys cock rub against his was magical and he smacked his hands against Gordons hips in excitement.

Tears where streaming down Gordons face from the pleasure, his gspot kept getting pummeled and benry was sucking on his tits while fucking him like he was going to die if he stopped.

He was rubbing his clit furiously, his eyes rolling back.

"Fuck you two I'm cumming don't stop, yes yes good boy! Ahhh Gordon cant stop! Oh fuck pummel my pussy boys! Give it to me like that, just like that."

"C-cum on o-our cooocks g-gordoooon, f-fuck"

"Yea Gordon whore"

Gordon whimpering was becoming to much for benry to handle and feeling the gushing orgasm around his dick made his whole body shake.  
His toes curling and he started screaming with pleasure, burying himself balls deep in him as tommy continued to thrust like a mad man.

Flooding the man's pussy with hot seed. Thrusting deep letting himself be milked dry, tommy could feel both of the men's jizz run down his cock.

His teeth gritted and his brow furrowed, he aimed his dick and thrusted deep. Pressed right up against Gordons uturus his cum floods out if his dick.

They all lay panting and the water was over them, soaked in sweat. Benry is falling asleep where he lays on Gordons chest as he gets his back rubbed.

He can feel the huge amount of cum leak out of him and thank the heavens they have a detachable shower head because he doesn't feel like standing at the moment.

Well cuddling with them is always a joy even if it's in their bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
